A Snake's Cherry Blossom
by TakaSasuke
Summary: This is a one shot about what really happened when Sasuke left the village. Read and your opinion of Sasuke will probably change for the better
1. Chapter 1

AN: Everyone think of Sasuke as a bastard so I made this fan fiction to prove those guys wrong. This story is a one shot about what really happened when Sasuke left the village.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Otherwise I would be making this into a special episode.

A snake's cherry blossom.

"Please take me with you Sasuke" Sakura said tearing streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her crush was leaving the village to go join that snake bastard that bit him during the exams. Sasuke started walking away from her ignoring her pleads. "If you go I will scream." Sakura tells him. Sasuke then vanishes without a trace and she feels his presence behind her. Sakura too stunned to look back just froze and listened to the last word she would ever say to him. "Thank you" was all Sakura heard before her lights went out.

Sasuke grabbed her bridal style before she hit the floor. He sets her on a bench and stands there looking over her. "Sakura I'm sorry but I can't have you come with me. You can become stronger if you stay here. Take up an apprenticeship with Tsunade. The way it's going we are going to become the new sannins. I am leaving you in Naruto's hands. He sits down on a stone next to her. "I know what Orochimaru wants from me. When I betray him I can't have you used as a hostage against me." Sasuke brushes some of Sakura's hair from her face. "Believe me when I say this Sakura. I will come for you after I finish my brother off if you still are waiting for me. When I am done with all of this help me start me clan anew. Hopefully you will always be my cherry blossom. Sasuke strokes Sakura's cheek with his hand and places a kiss on my forehead. "You do have a big forehead." With that Sasuke leaves and process to head to Orochimaru's base the smile fading from his lips.

AN: There it's done. I could make a sequel when they finally get together. If you guys want leave me a review saying so.


	2. Snake's Return

AN: So here goes the reunion of the two. Point out errors if you see any and plz leave comments and vote what ending you want.

Sakura was heading back to her apartment she stayed in. She had left her parents and was staying on her own. The pink-headed girl had just finished her medical training and was worn out. Tsunade was teaching her a new A-rank healing technique that doubled the rate at which you healed saving people from certain death. The Godaime had developed the technique after she couldn't save her beloved. Sakura was strolling pass a bench when she heard someone in the bushes. Instantly turning on her ninja senses she pulled out a kunai. "Come out." She stated bluntly. Sakura was tired and didn't want to deal with an enemy ninja but she was a leaf ninja and her duty came first. A voiced called out from behind her which she knew all too well. "Nostalgic isn't it." The man had a sword pointed at her throat. "Drop the kunai please." Sakura put the kunai in her tool holder. She turned around making sure the she knew the man. (Okay here we go three different endings.)

She was horrified by what see saw. A bloody Sasuke stood before her. "No the reaction I was hoping for Sakura." The Uchiha dropped to his knees holding his bleeding sides. "What happened to you?" She rushed to Sasuke side going into medical mode. Sakura forces Sasuke to lie down while she scans all his wounds. "I fulfilled my goal." Sasuke was smiling he coughed a little blood up. "But it was one hell of a challenge. Itachi put up a good fight. At some points in the battle I thought I would lose. However I realized I already had." He turns to face Sakura better. "Although I beat Itachi I lost my entire life seeking out revenge when I could have made friends and lived happily. I lost my chance at restoring my clan with a beautiful wife. Sasuke looked Sakura directly into her eyes. She saw all the regret his eyes held. I lost my brother who was innocent this whole time." Sasuke smiles and can't help but laugh at his foolishness. Sakura begins working on his wounds putting the new technique to work but still gave him a look of what do you mean innocent. "All you can do is dampen the pain before I die. It's over for me." Blood poured from the wound Sakura was working on. "There are two things you need to know before I die." She nodded at Sasuke knowing that it was true. She could try but she wouldn't be able to save his life. "First thing is that you need to get over me. Forget me and don't mourn over my death I will always be with you." Little did Sakura know he meant literally. "Second thing is-"Sasuke stood up causing even more blood to pour out of his wounds. He took out a scroll from his bag. "Take this it is all my belongings and a few scroll with instructions and some other things. Don't bury my body follow those instructions and you will know everything I know and get my kekkei genkai." Sasuke cough splattering the floor with his blood. "Well it's about time I go and meet my brother." Sasuke laid back and slowly fell into the sleep called death. (I will make a Sakura story about this even if this is not the ending).

Now for the next one (not really a good one but I wanted to at least make Sasuke seem like a evil bastard so people wouldn't say I am bias or anything."

Sakura turned around to see a smirking Sasuke. He lowered his sword and sheathed it quickly. Sakura ran into the Uchiha's open arms. Sakura was crying and saying words that didn't make sense. Sasuke just wrapped his arms around her. "I see you missed me Sakura. I missed you too." Despite Sakura trained mind she ignored the question in her mind and the warnings. She just wanted to hold onto him while this moment lasted. "Sakura I can't believe you waited for me all these years. I thought you would have gotten someone else. I know you have question and I will answer them in time. I am here for you and I need you to make a decision. I know this is your home but please come with me." Sakura looked at Sasuke wondering why he could not stay her. Although he was a missing-nin she was sure Tsunade would take him back. "Why can't we stay here Sasuke. " Sakura asked and released him from her bear hug. Sasuke looked at her with sad eyes. "The hokage would never let me stay here." Sasuke stated. "Sure you are a missing-nin but she will take you back." "That not the reason she won't take me back." On que the hokage and ten high ranking anbu members appeared. "Sasuke Uchiha you are under arrest for the murder of Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade shouted at him.

"Oh and if I killed the nine tailed container your think you can stop me with just this many troops." Sasuke left out a laugh similar to Orochimaru's. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. After Sasuke finished laughed he hate struck the Hokage with his sword and used a one hand jutsu summoning ten what appeared to be shadow clones to fight the anbu for him. Tsunade was going down this easily so she pushed herself off the wall from the aiming a punch for the Uchiha's face. Sasuke knowing her strength thrusted his sword forward, going complete through her shoulder and pinning itself to the wall. Sasuke used his high speed to grab his sword and stab her in the back pinning her to the floor this time instead. His clones were doing alright 7 anbu was left and he had 4 clones left. He sparked his sword up fiercely with his lightning chakra. "That should keep you contained for a while" Taking out another scroll he summoned an exact copy of his sword. He charged at the remaining anbu 5 where standing and no clones. "Child's play" Sasuke said as he cleaned through the remaining anbu. He walked over to Tsunade who was slowing regaining feeling in her body. "Next time your try to kill me bring more people." Sasuke took his blade and relieved Tsunade shoulders of her head. "Sakura your coming with me whether you want to or not." "You can't force me to do anything." Sasuke sighed to himself. "You really think so I can't make you." Sasuke said with more force toward the end activating his new sharingan. "It Naruto's gift he gave me before I killed him." Sasuke stated. Sakura then feel to her knees gripping her head. "This is a lower version of the Tsukyomi. It weakens your mind enough to let you succumb to my will but you are also able to remember all this." Sasuke headed toward the village exit Sakura moving lifelessly behind him.

The last one (kind of touching.)

Sakura knocked the sword away, ducked, and went for a kick but was block by the blunt of the sword. A hand gripped her feet and flipped her. The man then appeared behind her as soon as she landed. He pressed Sakura against himself while his sword rested again the pinkie's neck. "Is that anyway to greet a boy you had a major crush on." The man removed his sword and let it drop back into his sheath. "Thank you." He repeated the words the same way he did when he left. The man turned her around and pushed his lips against her. Sakura fell into the kiss but still had concerns on her mind. They lips parted and Sasuke eyed Sakura. "You have grown some. You're more beautiful then I remember." Sasuke told her while pushing her bang behind her ear. "Sasuke I did as you told me" Sakura said. Sasuke look at her confused. "That night when you left I heard what you said." Sasuke couldn't believe it. He thought for sure he had knocked her out. "I leaned back some when you were about to hit me so you didn't apply enough force to knock me out. I am so glad you came back." Sasuke smirked to himself while sighing to himself. "Then come with me to the Hokage tower. Our escorts have arrived." Anbu dropped to the spot instantly. The obvious leader spoke up and said "Sasuke Uchiha you are to report to the Hokage for questioning." "Fine" Sasuke stated not wanting to cause trouble for himself. They arrived at the Hokage in 5 minutes. "Hello, Tsunade." Sasuke said. Tsunade looked at the man before her he had changed over the years looking more mysterious and had a snake appeal to him. One of the three remaining anbu's in the room was enraged. "How dare you use her name you will address her as Hokage-sama." Sasuke slightly laughing ticked him off. He rushed forward with a kunai in his hand. Before his hand even got 5 feet within Sasuke distance it was cut off and on the ground. "Ouch you might want to get that healed." Sasuke said sarcastically. The Uchiha turned back to the Hokage while the other two anbu helped the injured one up and out of the room. "I want a full pardon for my crimes." Sasuke said. "You will need to do something in equal return." Tsunade told him. "Done" Sasuke replied. He took a scroll from out of his shirt. He threw it to the ground shouting release. The scroll poofed away and what remained was the dead body of Kisame and Deidara. "I think this is more than enough." Tsunade nodded wonder how he managed to accomplish that. "Also I have two requests. Transfer all Uchiha collective accounts to my name and-." Sasuke pulled out another scroll and repeated the process. "He helped me kill those two but has some disease could you please treat him." The smoke cleared and there stood Itachi Uchiha. Tsunade was shocked and didn't know what to say. "I will take that as a yes and Sakura will you please marry me and help me restore my clan." Sasuke finished talking. Sakura already knew her answer and said of course.

AN: Tell me what one you liked the best or if I should combine aspects of some of the stories and make one great ending. Also I know I made errors and did my best to correct them but point them out if you want.


End file.
